Electricity is typically generated by having magnets, either permanent magnets or electromagnets, attached to a rotor that pass in close proximity to a stationary set of conductors wound in coils, called the stator. The rotor is moved by kinetic energy that can be produced by wind, water, steam, etc. The electromagnetic field of the magnets on the rotor induces electrical current in the coils of the stator. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art electrical generator design 100 that has a rotor 110 containing magnets than rotates within the stator 120 that contains the coils.
In the electrical generator design 100, the thickness of the coils on the stator 120 is limited by the size of the magnetic field of the magnets on the rotor 110. In order to produce more electricity using this design, more wire coils must be added to the stator 120 which increases the diameter and the rotor 110 must also increase in size to include more magnets that remain perpendicular to the coils on the stator 120. This causes the size and weight of the generator to be greatly increased. The main reason that utility grade wind turbines are so large is because a large force is require to rotate the weight of the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,228 to Smith, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides an improved aerogenerator that translates the rotary motion of the impeller into a reciprocating linear motion that moves a magnet within an induction coil to generate electricity. Smith describes a mechanical linkage that uses a rotatable cam plate in order to reciprocate the magnet within the induction coil. The mechanical linkage increases the size, weight, and costs of the generator.
A need therefore exists for an improved linear induction generator. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.